


Final Act

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Case, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, POV Angie, Teamwork, Theatre, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the man stands and removes his gun, and as the theater crescendos into applause, Angie presses the back of her head to her forehead, breathes out a languished <i>oh</i>, and falls off the edge of the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: _“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”_

There are times in Angie Martinelli’s life when she thinks life would be a lot easier if she’d never fallen in love with Peggy Carter.

She stands at the edge of the stage, arms aloft for her final soliloquy, voice flowing in graceful ribbons across the rapt audience, all while Margaret Carter, resplendent in a royal blue dress and pearls, tiptoes down the aisle, eye trained on the man in grey in the front row with a revolver peeking out from the edge of his waistcoat.

The final lines remain firm in her head, and Angie says them with ease, with gusto, in just the right tone to send a delicious hush throughout the entire theater. The spotlights are hot enough to melt the makeup at the nape of her neck.

As she draws in a deep breath in that moment before the applause begins, Peggy pauses, for just a _second_ , her heels soft on the carpeted floor, and looks up at Angie, mouth quirked into a small smile, eyes glittering.

_That’s my girl_ , she mouths, and Angie feels like she’s won a Tony Award just from that alone.

Then the man stands and removes his gun, and as the theater crescendos into applause, Angie presses the back of her head to her forehead, breathes out a languished _oh_ , and falls off the edge of the stage.

The applause veers into gasps of shock and a few shouts of alarm, but all Angie knows is that she never hits the carpet—instead, she’s slumped in a pair of warm, bare arms, head tossed back in a faux fainting spell.

_That’s_ my _girl_ , she thinks, limp in Peggy’s arms. “Get him, honey?” Angie says it from the corner of her mouth, knowing there will be hoards of gentlemen from the audience ready with smelling salts and programs folded into fans swarming to her in a matter of seconds.

“One of Howard’s sleep darts,” Peggy says, lips grazing Angie’s forehead like she’s checking for a temperature. “He’s out like a light, love.”

At that, Angie opens her eyes, blinking in the light like a newborn kitten. “Oh,” she says loudly, standing on shaking legs, “how embarrassing, having a spell right onstage!” As she faces the crowd, she spies the man in grey slumped in his chair, a tiny dart sticking from the side of his neck, his gun still halfway removed from his suit.

The crowd bustles around their star, asking if they can get her anything, the theater attendants standing by with blankets and glasses of gin. Angie politely declines their attempts at comfort, smile plastered on her face, dipping her head demurely at their praise and kind words.

“You fainted straight into my arms,” Peggy says quietly from her side, landing a soft hand inconspicuously on Angie’s hip. She’s always somehow able to slink into the background like she’s nothing special, though Angie knows that’s the opposite of true. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Her red-lipsticked mouth purses in an attempt to hide a smile.

“English, I’ve had your attention from day one,” Angie whispers, eyes sparkling. “Thanks for waiting for the final act.”

“My pleasure,” Peggy says, and nods curtly, disappearing into the crowd. Angie knows Mr. Jarvis will make an appearance soon and he and Peggy will take care of the man in grey—who, according to Peggy’s earlier intel, had it out for one of the studio executives scouting the new young actor working with stage star Angie Martinelli in her newest hit play—as quietly as possible while Angie gets spoiled backstage with roses and wine.

Life with Peggy Carter isn’t easy, but really, Angie wouldn’t trade it for a damned thing.


End file.
